


Beach Day

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Gen, semi-epilogue compliant
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Dai Motomiya and Sam Ichijouji have a fun day at the beach together, playing near the waves and collecting seashells. Fluff.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt inspired by ‘Beach Day’ lol. Or well, I needed something fluffy and couldn’t think of any plot bunnies for little Takeru from Adventure 01. Okay, this kind of links to my Next Generation fanfic but before everything went crazy. Writing kids in a fluffy story was tough but tell me if I ruined it, ok? It’s my first time, trying something like this. For those who haven’t read ‘Call of Destiny’, here is some info to help with this story.
> 
> Dai and Yuki are Davis and Kari’s kids, twins, boy and girl.  
> Sam, Nao and Mirei are Ken and Yolei’s children.  
> M.J. is T.K. and Noriko’s daughter
> 
> Dai, Yuki, Sam and M.J. are all five years old. Nao is a newborn and Mirei is eight years old. Please read and review. Enjoy!  
> **

The beach was a place anybody could come to relax after a tiring week at work. But Davis had added a special meaning to it – it didn’t matter how old they got, he would make sure he, Kari, Ken, Yolei, T.K. and Cody came here every fortnight on a Saturday with their families. This Saturday was no different. 

M.J. and Yuki were building a sandcastle together like they always did but Dai and Sam had run ahead, getting closer to the waves. 

Sam laughed a little, the water hitting his legs and soaking his jeans as the wind blew through his clothes. “The water is a little cold, isn’t it Dai?”

Dai grinned. “Yeah, but isn’t it great?”

“Well,” Sam’s eyes lit with mischief. “Not when Momma scolds both of us for getting sick.” 

Dai laughed. “It’s ok! My mommy will save us both! She’s cool.” Okay, so his Mom got mad sometimes but only when he got sick. She did worry a lot when he or Yuki got sick especially because it happened pretty easy.

Sam smiled at that. Aunt Kari was cool. Dai was pretty cool too. He bent down, beginning to look for seashells, Dai moving away from the waves to help him look for them.

“Mirei likes shells, doesn’t she?” Dai asked curiously. “Will you bring them for her?”

“Yeah!” Sam beamed. “Neesan finds them pretty and she can’t come to the beach with us cause she’s always sick.” His face fell a bit at that. “I make her lots of cards and all and she said it makes her better, but I wish she could come to play with us too.” His sister was amazing. His best friend other than Dai and he wished he could make all her pain and sickness go away.

Dai reached down and picked up a rather odd-shaped shell and gave it to Sam. “This one’s pretty! Don’t worry Sam! We’ll get her lots and lots of shells, so she’ll feel happy again, ok? Let’s do it together ok?” He raised his hand for a high-five.

Sam giggled, high-fiving him back and nodded. Somehow, when Dai said it, he believed it. “Yeah, we will!” 


End file.
